


Love Is Blind

by RomytheRed



Series: How to Live With Dying: A series of Short Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And so does Frisk., Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is also mute, Gen, In which Chara makes a choice., Suicide, ptsd sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomytheRed/pseuds/RomytheRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has succeeded. The barrier is gone, and all their friends are free.</p>
<p>All but the two they want to save the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind

The sun, the _real_ sun, shines down on you. After so long, you've finally done it. Everyone is free. The underground is saved.

You're not that happy about it, though.

  


You were already set on saving Asriel after Chara told you what they had learned during - during _that_ time. The confirmation of it in the True Lab only made you want to save him even more.

After all, he was Chara's best friend. Their only friend, until they'd met you. And you loved Chara. How could you not try to save their friend?

But despite everything.

Despite all your efforts.

You hadn't saved Asriel.

He refused to return to the surface. He wasn't even sure that he could maintain his form, and not change back into that soulless flower.

You were frustrated. Angry. There had to be a way. And above all, you were sure Chara was dissappointed in you.

They hadn't said anything the whole way back, after all. And now they were waiting a few feet back, too - like they wanted to avoid you, almost.

You were just about to give up and ask them if they had any ideas, or even if they might forgive you for not being able to save Asriel.

  


And then they spoke up.

_Hey... Frisk._

You turned to look at their expression, and your blood turned to ice. You'd been with Chara long enough now that you could tell sort of what they were thinking. And you knew that expression.

  


It was full of regret.

Of resignation.

  


_Frisk, look... Im. I've been thinking about this for a while_ Chara told you, quietly, _And... Frisk. Im -_

_**...I don't think I can go with you.** _

  


Your immediate urge was to yell the question that was burning in your mind at them. Loudly enough to make Toriel come back up the mountain to check on you, if necessary.

It took you a moment to remember why that was impossible, and to perform the closest equivalent in sign language form.

_WHY, Chara?? Why won't you come?? Why won't you stay with me, and Mom, and -_

  


_Frisk,_ they whispered, cutting you off, _**I'm already dead.**_

You weren't sure how to respond to that.

_Look... Frisk it's not - I mean, part of me wants to come with you. I do!! but - I -I don't actually think I can_ leave _the mountain, Frisk. I've been trying to go a little further ahead, and there's a wall at a certain point. I can't go further than that._

  


You'd been wondering why Chara had been hanging back. Now, it made all too much sense.

  


_Chara,_ you asked, your hands trembling slightly, _You're - you're sure? You can't leave at all?_

  


_Yeah,_ they replied, _But I'm not sure I'd want to anyways. I - I did- when that - that_ THING _happened, I-_

_Look, Frisk - I - I just want you to be happy. Go, live with mom. Have a better life than Ree and I ended up having. Just - just take care of-_

  


Chara's expression changed to one of confusion. They had noticed what you were doing. How you were getting closer to the ledge.

_Frisk? What are you-_

  


You turned to face your friend.

_I refuse to be happy without both of you,_ you signed.

  


Chara's eyes went wide, and they tried to yell something, you weren't sure what. To tell you not to. To try to take control of your body. But it was too late.

You'd already taken your first step into the abyss.

* * *

You woke up on a bed of golden flowers.

Screaming.

But _DETERMINED._

**Author's Note:**

> A true friend is someone you would do _anything_ for.


End file.
